Moffitt's Musings
by 2lieutenant
Summary: Moffitt's take on his friends. Second part of Musings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Moffit's take on his friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rat Patrol etc.

Hitch, Tully, Troy, Moffit, were on their way back from destroying a German convoy. They had set up camp for the night. Over a cup of hot tea, Moffit thought about his friends. He recalled when he had first joined them. They hadn't been too happy to have an Englishman on their team. Fortunately, everything worked out and Moffit stayed with the Rat Patrol. He'd never seen such a tight friendship before, and they eventually extended that friendship to him. This team had become like family to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Troy

Moffit looked over to where Troy sat eating. He recalled how Troy had told him the success of the team lay in their complete trust of each other. At first, Moffit hadn't understood that. But as time went on, when others asked them the secret to their success, he found himself repeating exactly what Troy had told Moffit.

Troy was an excellent leader. He made it clear you had to follow his orders, but he always listened to whatever arguments any of them brought up. He was a little rash sometimes, but his rash decisions often saved them.

Moffit knew that Hitch and Tully called him "Sarge" out of respect and admiration. But he tried to break them of that habit, because to him, there was only one "Sarge," and that was Troy.

Troy was very much respected and admired by Moffit for his kindness and generosity. Like the time he didn't turn in Pernell for deserting. Instead he had come up with an excuse for him.

Troy was the best CO anyone could have.


	3. Chapter 3: Tully

Then there was Tully. When Moffit had first joined the team, he hadn't thought he would have much in common with Tully. Tully usually sat there quietly, listened, and chewed on his matchstick. But the more Moffit talked to Tully, the more Moffit saw how smart Tully was. Tully was the only one who would listen to Moffit's lectures on the desert and tribes. Tully remembered most of what Moffit told him, and archived it away in his head for future reference. Tully was also the only one who could enjoy a good cup of tea.

Tully was a good listener, but he was even better at giving advice. Tully was wise far beyond his years. Once Moffit had asked him how he had become so wise. Tully had just shrugged and said he had heard the same advice from his parents. Also, growing up in a big family, he had become accustomed to just listening instead of talking. Tully said he learned a lot from listening and thinking about what others had said. Moffit knew that almost every time Tully would talk, it would be something very worthwhile. Moffit always made sure he listened to Tully.

Moffit wouldn't trade his driver for the world.


	4. Chapter 4: Hitch

Moffit glanced at Hitch. Hitch was chewing his ever present bubblegum. Moffit had once told Hitch that all his incessant chewing would eventually cause jaw pain, and that he should stop chewing so much bubblegum. Hitch had grinned, popped a bubble and said, "I'll think about it, Sarge." He popped another bubble. After about thirty seconds he said, "Okay, Sarge, I've thought about it."

"And?"

"Well, you see Sarge, it's like this." Here Hitch blew and popped yet another bubble. "If I stop chewing bubblegum, I won't be able to work up enough saliva on a hot day. If we get captured or something, I might die from not having my bubblegum and it'll all be your fault. Also, how will I fix the jeep? If I can't fix the jeep, we might get captured and set to a prison camp. If we get sent to a prison camp, it might take a couple of days for you and Sarge to come up with a plan to get us out of there. By that time, Dietrich might have taken over the whole desert. If Dietrich takes over the desert, how will Sarge have anyone to match wits against? He'll get rusty."

Moffit had struggled from laughing the whole time Hitch had given this explanation. But at last he couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing and didn't stop for a good two minutes. At last he said, all out of breath, "Alright, Hitch, you can keep chewing your bubblegum. But stop calling me 'Sarge'."

Hitch had flashed a grin and said, "Sure, whatever you say Sarge." He ducked and dodged all the various things that were thrown at him.

One thing was for sure, life would never be boring with Hitch around.


	5. Chapter 5: Christina

Moffit's thoughts turned to the beautiful girl that was waiting for him at the base. He didn't think he would ever find a woman more perfect for him than Christina. True, she didn't like archaeology, but she had managed to hide it until the fourth time he had taken her to one of his digs. He took this as proof of how much she cared for him. She could also make a fine cup of tea.

Her laughter was infectious. Every time she laughed he couldn't help but laugh along with her. He loved how she wasn't afraid to laugh. Sometimes she even snorted, which caused her to just laugh even more.

She was passionate about everything. There was no in-between with her. She wasn't one to be easily intimidated. He had seen generals flinch under her gaze. Once she made up her mind about anything, there was no use trying to change it.

On the other hand, she was also extremely vulnerable. She had a penchant for always leading with her heart instead of her head.

She was a woman of extremes.


	6. Chapter 6

Moffit glanced around the fire. There was nowhere he had rather be than with his friends. They were more than just friends, they were brothers. He'd never hesitate to give his life for any of them, and he knew every one of them would do the same for him.


End file.
